What You Can Call A Bunch of One-Shots (DISCONTINUED)
by ReadyWhenYouAre
Summary: This is just a bunch of one shots of my alternate endings for the episodes, like 'How it could have gone' in a way. May vary from songfics to poems, etc. It may not make sense but hey, ONE-SHOTs. So, pls no flames, though constructive feedback is always welcome, NOW READ ME! And pls R&R! Rated T coz Imma' paranoid person! PREVIOUSLY 'LET'S CHANGE IT AROUND' !
1. S1E1

**Hey there! This is just a bunch of one shots of my alternate endings for the episodes. It may not make sense but hey, ONE-SHOT. ****So, pls no flames, though constructive feedback is always welcome, ish. Suggestions are welcome too but remember, this is NOT an ****interactive fanfic. With all that being said, I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, the characters or the cover image. All rights go to Alex Hirsch, Alex Hirsch and markmak on deviantart respectively.**

**Enjoy! (NO PINECEST, you dirty-minded freaks!)**

* * *

Ep 1

It's been 10 years since she left me. Well, she 'sacrificed' herself, you could say. When people wonder why she's gone, I just tell them that we went into the woods and ran into a creature or something. And that she never came back out. That was a TOTAL lie though. I still remember the whole thing to this day.

_"There's gotta be a way outta this," I reached into my vest, about to pull out my journal when-_

_"I've gotta do it."_

_"What?! Mabel, don't do this! Are you crazy?!"_

_"Trust me."_

_"What?"_

_"Dipper, just this once, trust me." _

_I took one look at the monster of gnomes and stepped back to give her some space._

_Well, little did I know that would be the last time I saw her._

I still have her sweaters. Though they don't comfort me much. Without her, I've felt like a part of me has been ripped away. Like tearing paper into two. People think I've gotten over it long ago, but I'm just acting. I've been under severe depression when I'm alone, and there's no Mabel to cheer me up either. I miss her cheery, brace-filled smile. I miss her silly personality. I miss her everything.

I think back on the incident. She just gave herself up, and I didn't even to do anything. I just stood there like an idiot. To think about it, I am the reason she's gone. I could've done something to save her, but didn't, and I still don't understand why. I held her shooting star sweater replica in my hands and let a tear fall onto it. I remember when she was so bored that she made replicas of her favorite sweaters. I think I was full-on crying now. I'd do ANYTHING to get her back.

Anything.

_**"Wanna make a deal, Pine Tree?"**_

* * *

**And yeah, that's preeety much that done. Sorry if it's short. Everything seems longer in my head. I'll try to get next chapter up by next ****week (no promises)!**

**Signing off,**

**CS369**


	2. S2E11

**A/N I just couldn't WAIT to do this episode! So i did it :) **

**Enjoy!**

**Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch, blah blah blah...**

**S2E11**

* * *

Why did she do it?

She had a choice and blew it.

Maybe she restored her relationship with one,

But lost the other's along the way.

* * *

I trusted her,

But I guess she didn't feel the same.

Maybe she had never felt the same way.

Maybe she was just using me,

But why?

After all that I had done for her,

She chooses the enemy.

Did she know the consequences?

That the whole world could have been blown to shreds?

Maybe she didn't know.

Maybe she didn't CARE.

Why would she anyways?

When she had to make the choice,

Was it REALLY that hard to see?

Her faithful, loyal, always-forgiving and protective twin brother?

Or her lying, cheating conman of a 'Grunkle', who might have not really cared about putting those he knew and loved at risk?

Maybe I just don't know them anymore,

Maybe I don't know ANYONE anymore.

* * *

The journal was right,

I should have listened to it from the start,

But in the end,

I took the consequences,

And they broke my heart.

Again, I ponder

On why she did it...

It doesn't make sense,

Nothing adds up to it.

I was always there for her,

Was it that hard to see?

Maybe she didn't notice,

Or she never really cared for me.

* * *

Wait,

Why wouldn't she?

I sacrificed so much for her,

Yet in the end,

Gave nothing back to me.

I almost lost my body,

to a certain-shaped demon,

After he lured me in,

With all the truths of reality.

* * *

Now she's walking off,

Hand in hand with her Grandpa and Grunkle...

While I'm here,

Left alone

Among all this rubble.

I still go here,

To the place where she broke our bond.

We were the Mystery Twins,

Now

Mystery Twins no more.

* * *

Now I can't trust anyone,

My trust to anyone I've known or loved

Is no more.

What if they're just hiding

Even bigger secrets,

But not telling me

Cause they think I can't handle it.

I've been through a lot,

A lot more than any 12 year old boy

Should go through.

* * *

I'm slowly losing my sanity,

Never again will I be sane,

As I have made a promise

With a certain demon's mind games.

* * *

Well that's about it for now,

But I have one last thing to tell you,

So listen up carefully,

As you don't want to miss a single detail.

And now dear journal,

I think its time we said bye.

But,

Oh ho! I'm not giving you away,

I'm burning all of you _**alive**_.

Piece by piece

Part by part

Until I've finished the job

And it's well done.

I'm not being unfair, dear journal,

But remember my words as you die,

Everyone in this town shall suffer,

And have your same demise.

And I will look upon it all,

And grin ever so wide,

Then follow the footsteps of a certain shaped demon,

**_Into the Darkness,_**

**_Away from the Light._**

* * *

**A/N Aaaaand, wow. That was darker than I had expected, honestly. And I felt very poetic.  
**

**Thanks for reading and have a cookie!**

**~CS369**


End file.
